Tomoeda
Tomoeda ''(友枝 Friendly Branch)'' is a fictional location in Japan, and is where most of the events of Cardcaptor Sakura take place. It is located near the city of Tokyo. It is the birthplace of Sakura Kinomoto and also where Clow Reed died. List of Residents * Kinomoto family: ** Sakura Kinomoto ** Touya Kinomoto ** Fujitaka Kinomoto ** Nadeshiko Kinomoto (former resident, deceased) * Daidouji family: ** Tomoyo Daidouji ** Sonomi Daidouji * Li family: ** Syaoran Li ** Meiling Li (former resident, returned to Hong Kong) ** Wang Wei *Other residents: ** Clow Reed (former resident, deceased) ** Yue (As Yukito Tsukishiro) ** Cerberus ** Eriol Hiiragizawa (former resident, returned home to England twice) ** Kaho Mizuki (former resident, moved to England third time) ** Yukito Tsukishiro ** Chiharu Mihara ** Takashi Yamazaki ** Rika Sasaki ** Yoshiyuki Terada ** Naoko Yanagisawa ** Maki Matsumoto List of Places Residences Kinomoto House Sakura's house is a key location in the series, mainly as the home of Sakura Kinomoto and her family. A two-story detached house, the Kinomoto's house is where Sakura's adventure began when she found the Clow Book in the basement. Accidentally releasing the Clow Cards and Cerberus in the process. Several cards are captured in the house, namely The Wood, The Rain, and The Little. Daidouji House Tomoyo's house is a vast mansion where she and her mother, Sonomi, live. Tomoyo even has her own video editing room and she designs all of Sakura's costumes in her bedroom. This is also were Sakura encounters The Shield card and where she uses The Song to lure out the Voice card, capturing both of them in Tomoyo's bedroom. Li House The Li house is a temporary place of residency for Syaoran Li, Meiling Li and Wang Wei. Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li, pays for his accommodations while she stays in Hong Kong. The main purpose of the house is to accommodate Syaoran and later Meiling, while he hunts and captures the Clow Cards. Late, the house becomes a permanent place of residency. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero visit the Li house very few times. Masaki Amamiya's House Sakura's grandfather, Masaki Amamiya, lives quite far from the main part of Tomoeda. He lives by himself with Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya being visitors when the trio go camping. Schools Tomoeda Elementary School Tomoeda Elementary School (友枝小学校) is the school that Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol and Yamazaki all attend. The students and everyone else in Tomoeda rely on the huge clock tower at the core of the school for the time. The school also hosts plays at the end of the year. Sakura faces several of the Clow Cards at the school, as many of them follow her presence. Two of which most memorable here, are the Time Card and Shadow Card. Other captures she has made here are: the Thunder Card, the Flower Card, the Song Card, the Shot Card, the Sweet Card, the Sand Card, and the Light and Dark Cards. Tomoeda Middle School Coming soon! Seijyo High School Coming soon! Towa University Towa University is the University that Fujitaka, Sakura's father, works. There are many lectures and the campus is very large. It is at this university that Sakura captures The Sleep. Facilities Tomoeda Aquarium Tomoeda Aquarium is home to an array of species of fish, penguins and various other aquatic species. It also has a café and a large cylindrical aquarium. Sakura had her first date with Yukito at the aquarium, where she encounters the Watery Card, and plots to capture it the next night. Tomoeda Art Gallery Tomoeda Art Gallery hosts many important paintings and sculptures and is visited by Sakura's class for an art lesson. It is in this art galley that Sakura discovers and captures the Silent Card. Tomoeda Library Tomoeda Library is a vast library containing thousands of books. It has loads of cubicles where people can read or do some research. The library is where Sakura and Syaoran encounter and capture the Move Card. Shops Twin Bells A shop in the shopping district of Tomoeda. It serves as a toy shop; mainly selling stuffed animals, and the special trading cards that prove to be popular among the children of Tomoeda Elementary School. It's run by Maki Matsumoto. Recreational Areas King Penguin Park King Penguin Park is very popular amongst the children in Tomoeda. The name of the park comes from the large King Penguin slide located at the centre of the park. In the surrounding park area, the zoo, library, aquarium, shrine, and the forest area can be found nearby. The forest area contains many slopes and a few cliffs along the edge of town. Sakura meets and captures several Clow Cards in the park area, some of which are captured in later places, and only make a short appearance here. The cards that are captured in the park area are the following: * The Jump (in the playground) * The Illusion (in the forest by the cliffs) * The Power (in the zoo) * The Storm, and The Glow (at the shrine fairgrounds) * The Move (on the library boardwalk) * The Fight and The Loop (at nearby Cherrytree Street) * The Mirror (at the bottom of the cliffs) * The Maze, The Return and The Snow (at the shrine) * The Dash (in the forest behind Rei Tachibana's house, near the park) * The Create, and The Change (on the playground) Tomoeda Amusement Park Tomoeda Amusement Park (ともえだ遊園) is home to various attractions such as a mirror maze, a Ferris wheel and a roller coaster. Located at the centre of the park is a large clock tower. Eriol's house was destroyed in order to make way for the theme park. The theme park only features in the second film and it is home to the Nothing card. It should be noted, that Tomoeda Theme Park looks very similar to the Winter Carnival amusement park featured at the end of the first season, where Sakura encounters and captures the Firey card. Landmarks Tsukimine Shrine Tsukimine Shrine is a Shinto shrine where many Clow Cards have appeared, such as The Maze and The Return. This shrine is where Sakura and her friends visit for celebrations and festivals. Tokyo Tower Tokyo Tower is shown in some of Sakura's dreams. She eventually fights Yue on Tokyo Tower in order to become the mistress of the Clow Cards. Sakura also visits the tower on an outing with Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo. In episode 40, Sakura captures The Dream in the lobby of the tower. She then learns that the card had been giving her prophetic dreams since the time she opened the book at the beginning of the anime. Nearing the end of season 2, when Sakura and her friends go back to Tokyo for the archery competition, it is there she meets and must capture the last of the Clow Cards; The Earthy. It is then that the Final Judgment begins. In the final season, Sakura is forced to battle against Eriol as he reveals that he was Clow Reed in a former life. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun accompany him and fight with Yue and Cerberus. Eriol causes all of Tomoeda to fall into a deep slumber. Other Locations Other locations visited by Sakura and other characters include Hong Kong; during the first movie. Within Hong Kong, Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito and Sakura are invited to stay at Syaoran's home. This is where Sakura meets Yelan Li and Syaoran's four older sisters. Trivia * Tomoeda is called Readington in the Nelvana English-dub. Navigation Category:Locations